


Because We Love Her

by SugaryRemus



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaryRemus/pseuds/SugaryRemus
Summary: Erin gets stood up. Ma Mary has an idea. Gerry of course follows along.





	Because We Love Her

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHFEJFKJSBFHABJFBJEW IS REALLY ALL I CAN SAY ABOUT SEASON 2 EPISODE 5 WITHOUT SPOILING IT. I loved these two dorks from day dot and im glad they are gettin along ;) Tell me what you think in the comments. Since its my first Derry girls fic its only short.

Asshole. That’s exactly what John Paul was for standing up her daughter. She’d have to remember to give him a good kick in the arse next time she saw him. But right now, her attention was elsewhere.

 

They’d been waiting for over an hour and with every passing minute, Erin became less excited.

 

“I’ll be right back, love”. Mary walked into the front room and looked out at the night. She knew herself this fella wasn’t turning up and it killed her. Erin had always been a bit boy crazy, but she was genuinely excited to go with this John Paul.

 

She turned to go but something caught her eye in the streets. What looked like a large tin rubbish bin with a vacuum end attached was rolling down the sidewalk, followed by two boys dressed in odd monster suits. Mary had to rub her eyes, fearing she had gone mad.

 

“Doctor Who convention”. Gerry had snuck in behind her and was watching the teens go by.

 

“Truly…. Isn’t James goin’ to that?”

 

“I believe so”. Gerry just stood and watched the street, but Mary’s attention was now elsewhere. The cogs in her brain were turning and she had a plan.

 

“Quick love, pass me the phone”.

 

“Why?”

 

“Gerry, just pass the phone. Keep an eye on Erin, tell me if she’s coming”. Mary quickly spun the dial with Michelle’s Ma’s number and prayed to all that was holy that James picked up.

 

“Hello, James speaking”. Thank fuck.

 

“Hi James, its Mary. Was just callin to see if you were still goin’ to that convention thing”.

 

“Um, I believe so. Why, is everything alright?”

 

“Ay, it’s just.”, Mary hesitated, “it’s just Erin got stood up by that John Paul fella, and I was wondering if you’d take her?” Mary was met with silence, which started the verbal diarrhoea, “It’s just that she’s always around you so I know she’d be comfortable if you take her. And ay, I always thought she fancied ya a little bit… ah but don’t take my word for it! Or tell her that I said that, she’d murder me”.  A small chuckle sounded from the receiver and Mary smiled.

 

“I’d be glad to take her, Ms Quinn”.

 

“Call me Mary. And are you sure? You’re gonna miss your convention”.

 

“Its okay, Erin’s more important”.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is folks! You can find me on instagram @erinlovesjames or even my personal if you wanna just chat and scream about derry girls @ceearahspam. :)


End file.
